


Mister Unlucky

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Notebook of Originals [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, From Somewhere, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Short Story, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: Darton’s life was utterly thrown off the scales when he moved to this new school. He not only missed an important announcement, got lost on his first day, got darted by some drug, and almost fell to his demise, WORST, he actually...raped the Student Body President!?! xD





	Mister Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this story from Webnovel. Somehow, the crowd there isn't to my liking. Lolies (-sorry.) Also because I found it a bit difficult to cuss.

It all started when they had to move.

Recession was causing a massive fluctuation both in and out of the industry his father was party to thus there had been no choice. To actually k e e p a job, that in turn ensures food would still be on their table, pay the rising cost of bills and mortgage, and secure for him and his siblings an educated future, his old man needed to accept the re-assignment. Quieter city. Better compensation. A school he otherwise could not afford to give.

So okay, m a y b e the benefits were a dead lure and outweigh the cons. It was all cool actually how the company *appeared* to have given their patriarch a promotion with this move even. Except all this had to happen when he was at the prime of his now-old life, Darton screaming curses and, exaggeratedly, clawing at the floor almost like a cat getting dragged off.

"Why dad!? WHHHYYY!"

His younger sister just rolled her eyes, "Really mature Dart. R e a l l y mature."

So on what his father considered to be this great family adventure, their merry band had packed their bags, left their old apartment, their home city, and moved to another city called N that was such a far cry from the noisy area of P that he'd grown up in. He thought he fell deaf the first time they arrived. What? No bustle?

There were still forests, a wilderness even!, that they had passed by along the way. Next the crazy thing where they moved to a new house, a big house, and things seemed to have gone from good to quite better.

His dad even pointed out, "We have a garden now. And a yard!

"Your mum would have loved this."

Mum.

Yeah she would have been the most enthusiastic person. She would have faced this all with a warm smile. She would have said something like, in that gentle voice, ' things always turn out for the better if you believe they do ' or ' try finding the best out of even the direst of situations and you'll see ' to put the moment into perspective for all of them. She valued this family. Until the last breath in fact. She'd...passed on with all that love freely given, without reserve. But she had also said _' you have each other, and me watching from above. Things will be alright… '_

Maybe. Their beautiful late Matriarch was often correct. No. Scratch that. She always was.

* * *

Staggering up, lethargic almost, he let his younger sister run past him up the stairs, exclaiming, "I'm taking the room to the left!" as she turned and disappeared a corner, Darton simply frowning at that and biting out, "If your closet ends up swallowing you, I won't come to the rescue!"

She must have said something sarcastic back, but too late, he had turned his own way to the right. They had seen the floor plans before. He knew where he was going.

"Pick any room," his father said, and he almost exhaustively found this one nearest what he thinks to be the attic stairs. He had no preferences really. He was happy in that shared space they'd left in the city of P, even if there had only been enough floor area to walk one way. He could be happy here too. Sarcasm. Darton, since his mother died had never really smiled again.

He could be a wreck alone sometimes. Though he holds his own out. He even went as far as to actually keep more than one part time job to help out and even support himself. Despite being a klutz and maybe stone-hearted too, he was responsible. Which was maybe another reason why he was annoyed at all these 'changes'. He had to start over again. He had to leave that other life that he'd already built and become accustomed to behind.

"Guys, we're having dinner out on the patio! You heard me!? We even have a patio now!! Whoo!"

"Whoo…yaay..." he echoed his father's call from down the hall with about as much enthusiasm as a dead toad. Was it just him or was it j u s t h i m who wasn't at all this thrilled about moving?

He plopped onto the naked mattress of his bed. Spacious. Softer than his creaking old furniture that dad had to extend with a bench so it fit his taller frame as he was growing up. In fact, this room was like the room he never had or dreamed to have. There were many shelves. It had drawers and closets for things. He need not share the bathroom too since there was one in everyone's space now. Wow.

How come it felt -he doesn't know how to put it- lonelier however?

Darton reached into his pocket. In it was a tract for that school he was going to be transferred to by virtue of his father's reassignment here, unfolding it from the crease he had earlier made stuffing the glossy paper into his hoodie pocket.

This school. It looked very huge in the posters, its long list of offerings, proud heritage and prominent studentry all brandished boldly. Such an advertisement. Darton thought it a joke.

Him, a guy from the middle class, to join this school which might, in some way or another, just be cluttered with your typical, snotty and arrogant brats? Heavens have mercy! He suddenly missed his old school, that public school, where he actually had a purpose and dreams and friends.

That was another thing. He didn't know anyone here. Neither was he looking forward to meeting new people. What shitty timing. And they expected him to show up for the tour tomorrow?

"AARRRRGGHH!! THIS IS ALL TOO MUCH!"

He'd slammed his fists on the bed repeatedly and raged, venting out in a seeming breakdown. He wanted to go back.

But…what could he do? It's not like he can ever leave his family to do his own thing. He promised his mum that he'd, that they, will take care of each other. Darton rolled to the side.

Back turned to face the wall, he didn't notice Erzibeth to have come in to check up on him, hearing his earlier exclamation. He had actually already closed his eyes and appeared to doze off that his sister'd not intruded like she normally would. He was tired from the trip, and this was a good idea.

Maybe he should just sleep on it for now.

* * *

The next day started with too much light for Darton that it was blinding. When they said N was bright, they were not really kidding! For some reason, the gloom that's been looming above of their previous city didn't reach here at all. Why was everyone smiling? Why on earth was everyone so pleasant?

What was even more surprising was the state of traffic. En route to the school for that tour, the family had never e v e r seen such clearer streets, the lanes only slightly crowded with vehicles, the traffic lights all at work. Far from their convoluted previous home in P. This was...different.

"So, you changed your mind about moving here yet?" his Father pried. It wasn't a secret that Darton was easy to read sometimes.

The school. Now that was a show-stopper. The sheer size of the buildings was in fact far too staggering that the pictures don't do it justice at all. Never had he seen one such place of this vastness, he admitted he might very easily get lost in it. And the amenities, Darton broke a sweat. Did his old school even have them before?

Indoor pools, student dormitories, classrooms comparable in size to a small house, state-of-the-art laboratories, a colosseum, its own stadium, theatre and recreational areas for the arts, libraries for every discipline and curriculum -the list goes on! This was where the elite come to learn and, soon enough, he will attend the classes of as well. Somewhat.

For in the back of his mind, he was not even the least bit ready. How can he when all his life, he'd been used to normal and okay. Yet this...THIS was far from the definition of that.

_' What am I supposed to do in a place like this? '_

"Oh so your son is an athlete?"

"Yes. He was in the track team, tennis, soccer, martial arts, and just about every club."

"Then he would find it pleasing here. We have a very gratifying program that builds on these aspects…"

Why did his father have to say it out loud? He didn't want to let people know. Didn't they agree on that?

He'd somehow wanted to first test out the waters then maybe from there decide what to do next. He was not expecting all of this after all, his old man should understand, and the period of adjustment was so short that he was still stuck in this confused, questioning feeling.

"Dad come on... You shouldn't say these things."

His father merely grinned, turning to follow their _'tour guide'_. "But I'm most proud of your achievements kid. Yours...Erzi. All of you. You deserve this," he said as if that was enough to sum it up.

Not to boast, but they were consistent top students themselves. He just got a bit lazy after his mum passed away, but that didn't stop him from remaining in the spotlight, especially since he was put under the grant for athletes at his old school. He took it seriously because it cut down the expenses at least and earned him a little bit of pocket money in the form of allowances on the side.

What about here though? How would things pan out in this place if time comes that it's proven to be out of his comfortable spectrum?

* * *

"Dad, I'm checking something out!"

He didn't even know if his father had heard him but of all the things he wanted to see, flipping through pages of the school brochure he now had in hand, he was interested to see this academy's rooftop. He wanted to know if that garden there in the articles was as lush as it looked it would. Well, the school itself had been more than meeting his expectations. Surely the school's gardens would be loathe to disappoint as well?

Checking the maps included in the said brochures, finding the stairs and its correct sign pointing to the place, Darton was on his way up. However stopped.

Someone else seemed to have had the same idea. The said person however was already heading downstairs from where he was intending to go, Darton slipping his hands into his pockets to slide aside and let the other through. He prayed for this to be quick. He had limited time before he was needing to return to the Student Affairs Office.

But he should have guessed that it wouldn't, when the said stranger likewise stopped, a foot or so in distance from him and, in an attentive manner unlike that of his own, looked him over.

Darton felt compelled to return the gaze this time, and what met him stole the select few lines he was about to say.

Light blue eyes. The kind that seemed to reflect a sort of cold to them. Compared to the coffee in his, these were beautiful. Not only that, but the face that owns them, he was very hard to miss, hair of raven, and clear skin.

He was transfixed, enough that Darton had not managed to talk, as the other likewise opened his lips to say something, but then stopped halfway through his words and just...turned away as if something just made it all awkward for them. Finally rushing now, leaving Darton there in the sudden silence.

But actually it was not all silence. As the new guy heard a sound building from the background, a small thump, in his chest gradually increasing. This. This was actually another reason why he didn't want to leave P. He had left someone special there and, now, now he was experiencing the first signs of an admiration rising and it seemed like he was cheating…

* * *

He's had enough of these damned brats. As it turned out, he wasn't at all wrong about the school being occupied by the rich and spoilt, actually, he was spot on when he thought so as, while his father was signing the grant papers, the bell rang for the end of classes. That was when he finally saw t h e m, the so-dubbed 'creme-dela-creme' of the institution.

Sports cars and limousines coming to pick up their charges. Valets, chauffeurs. Young ladies with their signature bags and many sparkling accessories. Men in their prim and proper uniforms boasting about their latest toys or collections. They chatted noisily, all showing off their wealth and affluence.

Oh boy.

He was going to get thrust straight into this?! Kind of like not his crowd-

"Faust, wait up!"

Why of all things his ears had perked up to the sound of that name, he does not know, but when Darton stayed looking, that familiar face swam to view and he'd recognized it immediately. It was that guy...the one who seemed like he had something to say when they walked past each other earlier. It was an odd encounter, but seeing him again, that felt like something else. A connection?

So Faust? That was his name? It was uncommon therefore memorable, Darton guessed.

"Mr. Student Body President! Are we going home already? Isn't it too early?"

"We should go have some fun. Arcade maybe? Karaoke night?"

Such boisterous discussion that it's audible even while Darton was up on the second floor. Whatever company he kept, they sure were as loud as everyone else.

But that aside, Student Body President eh? So he held a position of importance here? Evident enough with the way he appeared to gather a crowd around him now that the new guy thought about it. And those females of the species. They seem to turn his way effortlessly too. But what was that look on his face? The / Pres / seemed so done with it. How can nobody notice this at all? His 'friends' didn't seem to see it. Only Darton did.

 _' So much for your entourage, '_ then smirked in his mind, triumphant.

That was when it happened.

Was it just him or did Faust suddenly shift in his stride and looked up on cue, as if feeling Darton's attentions upon him, instinctively he had to turn that way? It garnered quite a reaction though. The latter seemed to have just as suddenly shied away, not knowing why but his form shrunk back into the room, albeit in one flustered motion he just didn't understand.

"Faust, what happened?"

Silence, as Darton slid down onto the seat, hiding. ' What the- ' what even was happening?

"Nothing. Thought I saw someone…"

There was something strange about all this. He just can't quite put his finger on it.

"Son, you okay?" his father's turn to notice now, his face reflecting a slight look of concern. Darton turned up at him with a slight shock.

"A-ah?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," his old man laughed at the silliness finally, pulling him up by the hand he'd blankly accepted when his old man had extended it. "Come on. I'm done with the paperwork."

Paperwork? Oh right. The school transfer details. How did that escape him entirely? He had to snap out of it.

Regaining at least some semblance of logic, Darton eased a breath, steadying himself as he sought to remedy his situation. He then mustered enough courage, if you may, to look out the window again. To which he only saw 'Faust' with his back turned about, walking off in the company of 'friends' Darton was sure he never needed.

As to why he was sure of this, that...he was not actually so certain himself.

* * *

First day.

Although his family said he looked okay enough, Darton couldn't help but check himself over several times, trying his best to see if there was anything wrong with his new uniform, ultimately needing to get shoved out the door so that he'd leave the house.

The walk and the bus ride had been eerily peaceful, suspiciously enough as if in some manner of foreshadowing, that there was bound to be something eventful that would happen today. Well he should have just listened to his instincts. ' Don't hurry to attend this day ' that was it was saying, but his father's persistence and his sister's pestering got the best of him and he just had to. What could go wrong right?

Well, for starters, a LOT; not just the typical small incidents either as he soon realized, arriving to seemingly having missed the first bell when it rang -totally his fault for getting up late-, then fumbling with class schedules, luckily, finding the bulletin where his class details were pinned up.

But what's this? Was he just going to be left to his own? To figure where the fourth floor of Building A was, meet his professor that would take care of the introductions? Darton looked around. No one.

What?

Somewhat ridiculous but okay, he guessed. The culture of this school was maybe something that he needed to likewise get used to. But, as the minutes dragged on to an hour that he was roaming about in seeming circles, not a soul, a hall monitor or anyone in sight really that he could ask directions from, one fact was becoming obvious.

"Am I lost?"

The school grounds were actually bigger than he'd imagined, scolding himself mentally again for skirting only part of it during the tour. And the buildings, for looking the same and utterly identical, had not the visual marking that could lead his way. This was genuinely exasperating.

With a facepalm of utter frustration, Darton walked towards where he thought was the Administration to hopefully get some assistance. Only to pause and gape.

_' Had I turned the wrong way? '_

He looked to the left then right of him. The corridors were too deserted for a school day. _' Where are people? Where is everyone? '_

He growled out.

 _Shit!_ Was this a joke?

* * *

All this wandering. Blame it on the fact that he was the worst with directions and the most impatient, only managing to pace around in his more-than-just-annoyed manner. He looked like he could hit somebody! Which usually didn't mean well. There was one saving grace however, that at least he'd found his way to the roof, just not the garden deck.

"Well the view is pretty…"

It was more than just that. It was utterly breathtaking to see the full circle of the school, the grounds and the city beyond. A view of a new life. At the idea of certain possibilities.

"You think so mum?"

At times of peace, he was made to ask certain things, to imagine certain things, to want certain things. What if his mother had not gone early? How'd things turn out he wondered. He missed her.

Darton closed his eyes.

Ah, the air was cooler up here. It was comforting. It was peaceful. Without thinking, he's decided that this would be his favourite spot.

*Beep-beep*

An incoming message just when he was in that moment. Great. Did he really have to check right now?

 

// This is a Group Advisory from the Academy Admin.

Today is officially the school's public holiday. Please be advised that all seatworks will be distributed via each class'… //

 

Darton must have cussed to high heaven at the fact that the message only just arrived. Rather a little too late thank you very much!

"There was actually no school today?!

"Aqxskahskdlavaiqk!!"

* * *

More than twice, thrice vexed. Darton figured his way towards the school's main gate from the roof and just decided to go home, not wanting to make a mockery of himself any more than he already has. At least there was no one around to see his misery or enjoy it. The next thing he needed was any further talk -not when he hasn't even been formally introduced to this new environment!

That was completely moronic. Stupid. Idiotic as an understatement of him.

"I just want to slap myself over and over. Ugh -someone should have told me sooner!"

Winding staircases, neat flights, clean halls and large windows. Open scenery and a warm ambiance. Just how polished can one place be? If he was now on the right track, the gate should just be due East, following a path all going right about twice until he was on the ground floor.

_' What a weird way to start and get the hang of it. '_

Passing through the third floor now, the exit in sight as he stared down from the balcony of the landing there, Darton breathed a sigh of relief, this punctuating the silence. Home free.

*Crash!*

Or not as glass shattered behind him, then a sting that burst upon his nape, the surprise of which tossed him over the rails.

_' ...shit! '_

He was falling over the edge!

_' ...shit-shit-shhhiiiit!! '_

That's three floors down! Was he going to die?

…

Not. A. Chance.

Darton grabbed onto the base of the railing, this complete control over his own muscles and sheer instinct triggering the motion, exhibiting quite the upper body strength and sure gripping as he hoisted himself back up, vaulting over the distance to safety.

That was close. The last thing he needed was to end up all splattered on his first day, very much thankful for hanging around the parkour artists of Avenue 78 at their previous city. People can say that he picked up a few worthy hobbies.

But what was that? He reached a hand to his neck. Something had been lodged there and -f*ck!- it hurt like a b*tch.

He was annoyed to have removed the dart, assuming it to have come from a bow gun of some sorts from the looks of it, feather top, faint traces of his own blood on the pointed tip opposite. Damned if he was still bleeding. The area felt warm and trickling. Who the hell would even do this?

Moving towards the spot where he guessed this thing came through from, Darton was able to surmise that it must have come from outside of the building, ground level, eyeing the way the glass was broken with what appeared to be a very concentrated shot from below. Did the dart arch to hit him?

But there was no one around, or they had fled, adding to the questions he wanted answers to. Should he investigate? Call the coppers? This school was supposed to be safe!

The wound was beginning to itch.

* * *

**Hot.**

He'd already stripped off his jacket and loosened a few buttons on the inner shirt but to no avail, sweating and just a few seconds ago beginning to pant, trying to catch his breath, needing to stop as his knees buckled.

His throat felt dry, parched despite having gulped down a lot of water from a fountain he'd found, even drenching his head and nape with the cool liquid, but it only seemed to steam off of his skin.

Nothing seemed to work!

A fever was rising in him that he couldn't control or explain, accompanied by an unusual series of shivers that somehow were pooling towards o n e particular / place /. This filled his mind, now slowly getting muddled by the heat, with certain horror. This was sick!

He was...he was getting horny!!

Darton groaned out.

Slumping against a seat in a nearby classroom he'd found himself in, he could only come to one conclusion. The dart, the very same he was holding in his trembling hand and was looking really hard at, might have been soaked in a sort of intoxicant. In short, he'd been drugged by an aphrodisiac.

Slamming a palm to his face, the transfer student can't believe his luck, blurring eyes he'd blinked many times turning its scattering attention to the commotion tenting his pants. It was so obvious now that every little shift he did was only making him all the more aware that he was oh-too-hard down there.

"Gods…"

He could hear his heart race, pulse entirely out of bounds as it was gunning erratically. He believed he would die! His body was not itself and flying South.

Thankfully, again, there was no one around. This...this was unnatural. Maybe he could just ride it out, wait for it to die down if possible or, when push comes to shove, maybe he can sought relief in one of the toilets? But he needed to get there first, not to add any more to his further humiliation. To be found in this state? What would become of him?

"I swear I'll kill that b*stard-"

Whoever it was, he'd make him pay for this. Really. In the most painful way. This was not the way he intended to spend the first day of his schooling.

With that in mind, Darton turned his phone off. As his groins fell into further scorching disarray, he was resolved to getting himself off at all costs now. Even if it meant the whole morning. Grabbing his things then, tucking the evidence of this moment away, he staggered like a drunk man out, seeking the support of the walls and the class furniture.

The unbearable flood of blood down his body was making it difficult to concentrate. His mind was slowly melting, himself becoming desperate.

"F-fuck!" other curses muttered, biting then licking his drying lips. He felt like he was about to come undone and break at the seams, in a deep, admittedly carnal need. The aphrodisiac was at its peak. It was beyond strong. Just how much was loaded into that one dart?

He needed...needed…

"Hello?"

NO!

Not the time for this!

Not at a time like this!

Darton turned and could, again for the nth time, hardly believe his luck. He almost growled out in agony.

It was Faust. Of all people.

He was in the room!

* * *

He didn't know what happened, but his mind completely blanked out. Next thing he knew was that he was on to the other boy like some rabid beast, hands grabbing the student President by his neck and slamming him against the nearest wall, not contented, pressing not only their bodies but their lips together, stealing a kiss, this deep, heady kiss, tongue ripping in and not letting go until the both of them were breathless, drooling.

"What's...gotten into...you?"

Why did Faust have to come? Why did he have to be around? And why...why did he look up at Darton without the faintest trace of fear as if he was challenging his state? Not very good of an idea, Mr. President. Not a very good habit of keeping composure despite the circumstances!

"H-Hey...are you okay?"

As if he knew what was happening, despite getting choked in place, pushed to the wall. Faust even went as far as raise his hand up in some effort and feel for his attacker's forehead.

"Darton...is it...drugs?"

He had such grace and kindness; later the other would process it, and the fact he actually knew his name. But for now, to the intoxicated eyes of Darton Vincent Lamborgia Fanel, this smaller male trapped by him, at the mercy of him, was the most beauteous thing he's ever seen. He felt it from the top of his head all the way to his manhood.

Faust wasn't even fighting back!

Heeding the call of the blood rushing in his veins, Darton pushed Faust down on the floor, pinning him with a straddle, ripping his quarry's uniform beyond the second button and exposing his chest. Appreciating the muscles and the expanse of clear, milky skin there no matter how briefly.

Darton, in a craze, licked his lips.

That was before he descended to lap at the said skin, finding a nipple with his tongue while fingers tweaked the other.

Faust moaned.

He surprisingly seemed to have responded favourably to this indecent assault, body writhing and arching against that of the one topping him, tossing his head aside. Light pants escaped his person likewise, exuding, returning a heat. When Darton turned to look up at him, Mr. President had the most docile, most vulnerable expression on his face, the trail of saliva from their earlier kiss gleaming down the corner of his lips.

"D-Darton…"

That damned sounded like pleading. It shot an arrow straight to the other's crotch that he couldn't wait any more. His shirt flew off as fast as his heart was drumming in his ears, his other belongings scattering hastily, including the dart that was the cause of all this.

He had to...he JUST had to run his hands all over him!

And that perfect body. That all-too-worship-worthy body that no one has ever seen in this light, flushed, shivering, sweating and entirely under his command.

It was all his.

* * *

There was a light wind blowing. This and sunlight washing through thin, drifting curtains, caressing his face. He stirred and squinted tired eyes. Man, that was the best sleep he has ever had in awhile. Somewhat felt refreshed as if he'd just gotten a load off.

Darton tossed.

Turning, he snuggled against something warm and breathed in the scent, a muddled mind taking in the marks of bites and scratches on that back carelessly as he merely rested an arm over the waist of the other's lithe form. He nuzzled at the mop of hair on that head.

"Morn…" he grumbled with a smile, almost closing his eyes to return to his dreams.

Only to freeze as reality cracked.

All that had / happened / suddenly surged back up like some rancid lunch he needed to puke out, Darton realizing finally all too quickly that the world reeled and collapsed on him.

_' S-Shit- '_

He literally jumped out of bed!

He was out the sheets then off in two seconds flat, a cat startled in the alleyways, the colour draining his face as he took a survey of that naked body. Of that ' someone else ' on his bed.

…

NO! THIS WASN'T EVEN HIS BED!

He panicked!

"F-F-F- AAAHHHH!!"

Meanwhile the other occupant of the space likewise began waking.

"Keep it down Darton," was all the Student President muttered, clutching at his pillow with a yawn, nuzzling and appearing to doze of once more.

"WAIT FAUST! YOU CAN'T-"

"And why? This happens to be m y bed?" he peeked at him with one blue eye then blinked both open, frowning rather adorably as he stretched out, afterwards just eyeing him. Darton who could not keep still. "You're naked by the way," Faust even pointed.

Only then had the new guy realized the fact, confirming it further when, dreadfully turning his gaze below, he saw something that wasn't supposed to be out in the open. Most especially in front of another guy.

"AAAAHHHH!"

He grabbed at the nearest cushion, this time entirely embarrassed, covering his _schlong_ in the best possible way. He appeared too ridiculous that Faust could not help it. He began with a chuckle and gradually laughed. He thought it to be a priceless reaction!

"This isn't funny, Mr. PRESIDENT!"

"Don't get so worked up," all he did was lounge comfortably in bed, casting his companion one of his best smiles that even Darton paused. It caught the sunlight and made him all the more beautiful.

...

_' WHAT AM I THINKING!?? '_

_*Slap-slap-slap*_

He had to rouse himself. He couldn't believe this. This is all just a dream right? What happened? Why was he here? He couldn't remember.

"You forgot what you / did /, didn't you?"

He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Faust had moved to sit up, gathering the sheets to him and tiredly resting against the headboard. He seemed to not be at all shy with letting Darton see what was actually under his uniform, muttering "ah, so sore…" as he rubbed the ache on his the back of his neck and let the sheet slip into a pool where it may around his pelvic area. If you stared hard enough, the beginning of his pubic hair was visible. So was the base of his-

Darton gaped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Indignantly, as if that would be enough to save face.

"Oh?" All right, now that there smirk was just teasing. Faust wrapped an arm around his knees, drawing them up. "You honestly are a brute. After what you have done."

All this innuendo was only unnerving Darton, his skin crawling and feeling a shudder coming on. Only then did he notice there was a wetness between his legs he could not deny. And he passed a glance from himself to Faust repeatedly. He never dreaded an answer in all his life like he dreaded it now. He didn't want to confirm it.

_No- just- NO!!_

"Did we...did I…" he was dumbfounded, the expression on his face petrified as Faust simply chuckled again, his voice echoing like fluff.

"Darton. It wasn't even a while ago that you f i n a l l y stopped. Dragging me from school to here to do with me as you please? Then you tell me now you have forgotten?" he pouted. "Why I'm hurt."

Damned if Faust's eyes weren't honest.

Damned if they weren't alight with a certain yet subtle fire.

Damned if those bites and marks were not clear as this day he'd found himself in this situation!

Then the next words that left the other. They sort of thrust a stake right into Darton that he stumbled over, falling on his rear finally.

"You should at least take responsibility…

 

"I was the one _raped_ you know?"


End file.
